Sephiroth's Twin
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Another Update so soon? Yes, and Hojo meets his daughter, and what happens when the group takes a day off to find themsevles? Genre Changed too! R&R!
1. Another Baby in the Womb?

Sephiroth's Twin.  
  
  
_A/N: This is set thirty years before the beginning of the game, right about the time that Dr. Hojo and Lucrecia were about to create a child. Vincent helps Lucrecia, destined to be her savor, but fails at his one true task. As Lucrecia wished, he will be redeemed of his sins when he saves her unknown daughter from Hojo. When he shall meet her again, he will be released from his hell.  
This tells more of Beth's past and why Vincent feels so close to her._  
  
****************  
****************  
  
Vincent sat and finished his coffee, it was almost time to go and see what Hojo and Lucrecia were up to, now that they had found the Jenova creature and decided to use it's cells for various purposes. It was Vincent's job to keep an eye out for spies and an ear out for anything that may be dangerous in the lab. Hojo was secretive, and didn't allow Vincent in the lab for hours, then only allow him a few minutes to make sure that there were no hidden cameras or explosives in the lab.   
Vincent sighed and ran his fingers through his short, neatly kept black hair. Those few moments were pure heaven, when Lucrecia smiled at him and his world seemed so far away. He looked at the clock and stood up, fixing the pant leg on his blue suit and walked towards the door. He held his QuickSilver at his side.   
He raised one hand and pounded on the door. "Dr. Hojo?" He said in his all too familiar voice, "It is three o'clock, time for inspection."  
Hojo opened the door for him "Ah, Vincent, how are you?"  
Vincent frowned, "The same way I was three hours ago, cold, tired, miserable and hungry."  
Hojo chortled at his remark, "Such a kidder..." He said and led Vincent into the lab. "You have five minutes to search..."  
Vincent began his work, scrutinizing anything that may be a camera, a bomb, or even a person hiding out. After about three minutes he looked around, "Excuse me Doctor... but where is Lucrecia?"  
Hojo was working on a new mixture, he didn't even look up at Vincent, he just said in a flat tone, "Resting."   
Vincent nodded, "I have finished my inspection then, Sir. I will leave you now."  
Hojo nodded, "The last inspection will be at the change in shifts."  
Vincent's eyes widened a little, "With all due respects, Sir.... that is in seven hours."  
Hojo laughed, "This, I am aware of...."  
Vincent nodded, "Very well.... in seven hours time" And with that, he left the laboratory. What was he going to do for seven hours? He thought...  
"I need more coffee...." He said to himself as he picked up the coffee cup, which lay empty on the table. He walked towards the break room.   
As Vincent walked towards the break room and his coffee, he heard a small cry. He stopped and looked around, trying to figure out what it was.  
There, inside an older, unused laboratory, was Lucrecia... sweet kind and gentle, Lucrecia. Vincent placed his coffee cup on a nearby table and walked in the darkness and to her side.  
"What is the matter Doctor?" He talked to her with the utmost respect.  
Lucrecia's eyes hit the floor and soon a few tears splashed. "Please... call me Lucrecia."  
"Very well, what is wrong, Lucrecia?" Vincent said as he touched her soft shoulder.  
"It's my husband.... Hojo...." She began to cry again.  
"Shh.... don't cry.... It will be alright...."   
Lucrecia looked at him, "I had a talk with him, he wants to use the child, OUR child in this whole Jenova project."  
Vincent looked at her, remembering she had been so happy the day she found out the good news, that she and her husband, Hojo, were going to have a baby. Lucrecia had hugged him that day, and even kissed his cheek.   
Vincent growled a little, "Did you tell him no?"   
She nodded her head slowly, "Yes. But he still wants to... but......."  
Vincent looked at her, "But what?"  
Lucrecia sobbed quietly, "There isn't a child..." he felt his heart drop.  
Vincent remained quietly as she sobbed, "There's two"  
Vincent's eyes widened as he looked into her honey colored eyes and smiled. "But what is so bad about that?"  
Lucrecia looked at him, "I cannot just give one of my children's lives away like they are some old boot!" She looked down at the ground. "My daughter.... my Son.... I will never get to see you...." She sniffled softly, "Grow up...."  
Vincent was outraged. He flew, ran with all his might to where Hojo was working. Finding the door bolted didn't even phase him... he ripped the door off the hinges.  
Hojo jumped and glared at the dark haired, dark brown eyed Turk that had just ruined a perfect fire door.   
Vincent narrowed his eyes, "Hojo, I forbid you to touch Lucrecia, or your own child!"  
Hojo growled at him "Who are you to stop me?"  
Vincent pulled out his gun, and said proudly, "I am Vincent Valentine, of the Turks of Shin-Ra and I am your death now..."  
Vincent raised his gun, but was instantly shot in the shoulder, once...twice....three times. He slumped over and was thrown into unconsciousness.  
  
  
Sometime later, Vincent woke up to see Lucrecia strapped to a table, while he, himself was cuffed to the wall. He saw Hojo walk into the room with several syringes and set them on the table besides the softly crying Lucrecia. Hojo then kissed his wife gently, and injected the syringes into her swollen abdomen. She sobbed, but not from pain, from grief that her son would grow up to be a horrible person.   
The one Assistant in the lab pointed something out to Hojo. "Sir, on this Ultrasound, I am not seeing just one child...."  
Hojo looked at the picture, and mumbled "Twins...'  
The assistant nodded, "And by the looks of it, they are both receiving the chemicals...."  
Lucrecia sobbed harder.  
Hojo nodded, "Tell me the genders..."  
The assistant looked at the screen again, "Male and Female"   
Hojo turned to Lucrecia, who was crying softly. "What do you think of the name Sephiroth my dear?"  
Lucrecia bit her lower lip, "What about the girl?" she said quietly.  
Hojo laughed at her a little, "I never wanted a girl... I only wanted a son."  
Lucrecia looked at her husband, "What do you mean?"  
Hojo looked at her, "It's simple, I will destroy her as soon as she is born."  
Lucrecia sobbed again, as Hojo got another syringe.  
  
Some time had passed since Vincent had become Hojo's personal play set. Hojo had let him see Lucrecia, who would talk to him at night, right before she left. One night, however, she set him loose.   
"Vincent, I am going to have the children tomorrow... get at least one of them out of here."  
Vincent looked at her, "And where do I put them?"  
Lucrecia sighed, "Put them on a doorstep, or in a church... somewhere safe..." She touched his hand and smiled, "I will forgive you... and Vincent.... Name her Beth......"  
Vincent looked down at his new metal arm, the pain still fresh in his mind and body. "When?"  
"You will meet them again and either help the one you saved, or destroy the one that you didn't... or both… " She looked down.   
Vincent stayed quiet and hidden for the rest of the night. She followed her to the lab, where Hojo would deliver the children.  
  
  


Lucrecia was out cold on the table, Hojo touching her forehead gently, lovingly as he sliced the scapel into her swollen abdomen.  
Vincent watched from behind a machine. He held his breathe as he saw Hojo pull a large infant from the incision that he cut in his wife.   
"Sir, this is the boy." The Assistant told him.  
"Yes, I can see that... clean him up and then destroy the other one. Let my dear Lucrecia rest. I am going to work on something else."  
With that, Hojo left the room and went off, leaving the assistant to pull the female child from Lucrecia's body. He lay her down next to her brother. Vincent saw the difference in them and gasped. The son, named Sephiroth, was at least twice as big as the female, who was not named. Lucrecia had wanted to name her Beth. So, Vincent decided as he snuck closer, this was Beth.  
The assistant picked up Sephiroth and started to clean him up, turning his back on Beth, and thus, Vincent.   
Vincent saw this as his chance and gently picked up the child and wrapped her in a blanket. Then he turned to Lucrecia and whispered, "I have saved Beth... I love you." And turned to leave.  
He ran far from Midgar, cradling the small infant in his arms. He knew that the farther away he could get her, the better.  
He ran nonstop all the way to Kalm, where he stopped and got a good look at the infant.  
She was tiny, light... only about four or five pounds, wrapped in a small scrap of cloth. Her blue eyes shone with Mako energy, her soft icy silver hair was already capping her small head. "Hello Beth..." He said, walking into the inn. She would have to eat soon, and so would he. But first, he wanted to make sure she was warm .  
The guy at the counter gave him a room for the night, after he explained that his wife had died in childbirth and he had to take his daughter to some family. He hated to lie, but if he said that he had taken the child, then he would have been caught.  
Vincent took the small infant into the room and laid her gently on the bed. Then he looked around for a small blanket to wrap the shivering figure in. "There, there, little one...." He smiled. She looked up at him with the same look that Lucrecia gave him. He felt his heart jump. He walked over and turned on the television and grabbed a towel to use as a diaper.  
Vincent hadn't diapered a child before, and he knew that this wasn't good. But the diaper stayed on.  
He had just gotten a bottle from room service when he heard a special report. He sat in a chair and fed Beth the bottle as he watched the news.  
"This just in" the anchorman said, "Doctor Hojo and his wife, Dr. Lucrecia Hojo, have just had a healthy baby boy." Vincent looked down at Beth who was eating the bottle from his arms. Vincent was glad, they didn't know that he had taken the small child from the lab.   
"And, we are terribly sorry to say that Lucrecia Hojo has just passed away from complications from the emergency C-Section they had to preform on her."   
Vincent almost dropped Beth, he could only stare at the television for a moment, until he was brought back into a real state by Beth's little cry. Vincent picked her up and burped her softly. "I have to find you a home...." He said.  
"This just in!" The announcer said again, "Hojo is looking for an escaped convict by the name of Vincent Valentine, if you have any news to his whereabouts we please ask that you call your local...."  
Vincent turned off the television and looked at the sleeping child in his arms. He fell in love with the girl, and wanted to keep her for himself, raise her and watch her grow, just as Lucrecia had wanted.  
But he couldn't. He shouldn't... he was now a wanted man, and they would surly kill her too. Hojo thought she was dead, and nobody else but himself knew of her life.  
Vincent didn't waste any time, he grabbed a small bag from the closet and packed it with a few towel-diapers, then he put the bottle in the bag. He took Beth in his left arm and cradled her softly. He had to find a place for her to stay.  
He went to one of the stores and bought some blankets and a small basket. This would make carrying her easier. He was always afraid of dropping her. He would travel by the cover of night, and rest in the day. He turned on his tracks and thought that maybe he could hitch a ride to Mideel, a nice little town on an island.  
Beth slept for most of the trip to the Chocobo Stables. She simply lay in her basket and either lay with her eyes open or closed. Vincent thought he noticed them glowing a light blue as he walked in the dark.   
When he made it to the stables, it was almost dawn. He decided to hide in the nearby forest and rest for the day, then, he thought, that night he would be on his way.  
Beth was a good baby. She only cried a little bit, and never seemed bothered by the fact that her diaper was always falling off or that she was being carried for miles.  
Vincent sat in the thicket of trees and got Beth out of the basket. "You need to be played with," He smiled as he held up the two day old girl. She cooed at him.  
"Lucrecia...." He said as he sat the girl on his lap, "She is amazing... just like you!" He sat and played with her, playing peek a boo and pat-a-cake and all those little games, until it was almost sun set. Then he packed her in the basket again and gently kissed her forehead. She fell asleep.   
Vincent walked into the stables, "I need a chocobo that can cross anything!" He said to the one lone, stable girl.  
"Yes..." She replied. "Goldie there will take you, for a fee!"  
Vincent sat the basket down on the ground and walked over to the chocobo. The little girl went over and squealed. "A BABY!"  
Vincent sighed, "And she just got to sleep too, don't wake her up..."  
The girl nodded, "I won't..."   
Chocobo Billy came walking out into the stables and saw Vincent, "Uh... excuse me, sir...aren't you Vincent Valentine? I have to turn you in!"  
Vincent talked lowly, "You can turn me in, but at least let me borrow a chocobo to get her, this little one, to a safe place....  
Chocobo Billy nodded, "Very well..." he handed him the reigns of a gold Chocobo. "Here, but come back in less than a week..."   
Vincent nodded, "Thank you for your kindness sir..." He saddled up the chocobo and picked up the small basket with the sleeping infant in it.  
"Are you sure you are going to be safe riding with that baby at night?" Chocobo Billy asked him.  
"Quite sure." Vincent replied.  
After a hard night of riding, Vincent saw Mideel. It wasn't that far off. He hurried the chocobo and held onto the basket.   
Vincent thought there wouldn't be enough time to get the small child to a safe place before sunlight, so he decided to rest for the day. Besides, he was liking the girl too much.  
"Dah!" She squealed when he picked her up to feed her, he felt his heart melt. Beth Hojo... he thought, as he fed her. "I wonder if I will ever see you again after tonight...  
Beth was napping in her basket, and Vincent was writing a note to leave by her side when the sun set.  
"To whom it may concern, Please take care of my darling little baby girl, her name is Beth. I am unfortunately not able to take care of her myself. But to thank you for your kindness, I give you all the gil I have and a token to give to Beth. Thank you, and may the Gods bless you and yours." Vincent read the note aloud, nodding his head. "Good..." He said as he placed a napkin on the ground and filled it with all of his gil. He knew that he wouldn't need it. He was going to be captured again. Soon.  
Night fell and Vincent walked into the City. He felt his heart fall as he walked to a small house. He peeked inside the window and smiled. He sat the basket down on the doorstep, along with the gil, and looked at Beth. "Goodbye little one..." He placed a small necklace on the letter, it was inscribed with the single word, "Remember" on the silver heart. He smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead, "I will love you forever little Beth, you have changed my life..." And with that he knocked on the door and ran around the side of the house to watch.  
A small chubby woman stood up from her chair in the small living room. She opened the door with a "He..." Before she looked down and saw the sleeping Beth. She picked her up and read the note. Then she looked at the infant and took her inside.  
Vincent smiled, he had done what he was suppose to do. Then, two sets of hands grabbed him and he blacked out.  
What could have been hours or days later, he woke up in Hojo's lab, deep within the Shin-Ra mansion. He didn't care about himself... he had pleased Lucrecia's dying wish and kept her daughter safe.  
He didn't care that Hojo was using him as a toy, injecting his body with several chemicals or making him less human. He was happy that he managed to save Beth.  
  
  



	2. Coffins and Cloud

_A/N: This chapter heads right into the game, and it starts the adventures of the group, with Beth added. SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!! Do not read unless you have finished the first part of the game! Spoilers! _

*****  
The blonde haired man dressed in blue led the way for the others in his group, the two women and the big black man, followed closely by a lion like creature. They were running up the stairs when they were captured by President ShinRa himself. The president then explained what he planed to do with the world and threw them in the holding cells on the 67th floor to await death.  
Cloud, the spiky haired blonde, not knowing what to do, fell asleep on one of the cots of his private cell, Aeris and Tifa shared a cell on his right, while Barret and Nanaki shared a cell to his left. "What the fuck?" He stared in disbelief at the open cell door.  
"Ya say sumthin" Barret asked when he heard the young man curse.  
Cloud responded, "My cell door was open... hang on, the guard is dead, let me see if I can find something on him!"  
Tifa and Aeris, in the other cell, begged Cloud to hurry. "The other guards will be on their way soon Cloud!" Aeris said. Sure enough, the sounds of boots echoed through the deadly silent halls.   
Cloud found two keys on the dead man. One he knew would unlock the doors for his friends and allies, the other one... "I found two keys..." He said as he let Barret and Nanaki out of their prison.  
As he let Tifa and Aeris out of their cell, he showed them all the other key.   
  
Barret looked at the key and pointed to a door, "Maybe it goes to that one over there?" He suggested to the blonde haired leader.  
"No time, we have to find out who is killing all these soldiers..." Cloud replied, but then he looked into Tifa's begging eyes.   
"Cloud, someone could be trapped in there and we could be that person's only hope to seeing the light of day ever, ever again!" She looked up at him with big, watery puppy dog eyes.  
That was a face that even the ex-SOLDIER couldn't resist. He handed Tifa the extra key and told her, "Hurry up!"  
Tifa hurriedly ran up to the door and tried the key. It didn't work. "Darn, guess it doesn't go to this door." She muttered, she had so wanted it to open so she could see what was on the other side.  
As the group headed towards the exit, Nanaki looked back and tilted his head, "You know what... that door is really, really going to bother me for quiet some time..."  
Tifa agreed, "You and me both..." She followed Cloud out and onwards, following the trail of bodies and blood.  
When the group headed back to where the JENOVA creature laid, Cloud was the one to jump back and gasp. The container was ripped clean open, nothing inside except for some mako. "It's... gone! It... isn't here!" Cloud cried. Barret pulled Cloud away from looking at the empty holding tank and pointed to a slashed body on the floor. "Look! Dar be one o' Hojo's lab assistants.... He's stil' alive!"   
Aeris looked to where the big man pointed, so did Tifa and Nanaki. "Barely..." Tifa said, her eyes wide.  
Cloud walked over to the dying assistant and kneeled beside him. The assistant looked up at him and whispered, "Here... take this card key.... to the 68th floor... you will need.....need....it...." Cloud took the card key that the dying man handed him. "Oh.... take this too...." Cloud takes the small golden key from the man and looks at him. He whispered, "Please... save her..." and with that, the assistant was dead.  
Tifa looked at the group, "Who is this she that they are talking about?" Nanaki spoke up, "Maybe it is that door that we are bothered about? You remember, the one in the holding cell room?"  
Tifa yelled, making Cloud jump in his skin a bit. "That's it!" Tifa cried.  
Cloud held up his hand, "We have no time for wild goose chases..."  
This time, both Aeris and Tifa gave him the puppy dog eyes, which he could never, ever resist. "Fine," Cloud said, handing Aeris the golden key.  
Aeris felt important, "Follow me!" She led the group onwards towards the holding cell."  
She ran up to the door and held the key in a shaking hand. She managed to unlock the door with a small click and pushed open the heavy door.  
Barret was furious. "Tares ain't nuttin' 'ere! Stupid shit 'ead makin' we go on a wil' goose chase an' everything..."  
Tifa hushed Barret, "Barret, don't you see that! There, in the corner of the room..."  
Barret peered into the darkness, "Eww... is that a coffin?" He asked, looking a little pale.  
Aeris walked over to the box and nodded, "Yes, it is a coffin, now... Nanaki, come over here and help me open it!"  
Nanaki ran over and helped Aeris pull off the dusty lid of the coffin. They both peered inside. Aeris screamed.  
Barret must have passed out at the sight of the stone cold, pale looking woman lying there in the coffin. Aeris passed out as she began to move, groaning, and the woman then put one metallic claw up to her head and groaned.   
Cloud looked at the mysterious woman and gasped. She was alive, and she sure wouldn't be too happy.  
The woman sat up in her coffin, she wore a long black cape that covered a white tee shirt and black pants and boots. Her long silver hair trailed down her back as if it were a waterfall. She looked all too familiar for any of the group. Cloud finally got the nerve to speak up, "Hello... Miss... what is your name."  
"My name is Beth."  
Cloud swallowed hard as she turned her mako-filled eyes to look at his own, there, he thought, he was gazing into his archenemies eyes...  
"Beth..." Nanaki said softly, "what are you doing here?"  
"Repenting for my sins, now, let me sleep..." She closed the lid to the coffin again.  
Cloud opened it up, "Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of Sephiroth? We are trying to find him."  
Beth mumbled a word under her breathe that sounded to Nanaki like "Brother..." None of the others must have heard it, because they were just looking at her. When she did respond, Cloud nodded, "I have heard of him... yes..."  
Aeris looked at her, "Why, may I ask, do you look so much like Sephiroth?"  
Beth looked coldly at the last remaining Certa. "It is none of your business... now... like I said, let me sleep in my nightmares." She went to lay down again.  
Barret, by this time, had regained his composure.   
The whole crew looked at the women that now sat up in the coffin. She didn't look like a prisoner at all. Cloud tried to open her coffin one last time. She wouldn't let him this time, she only spoke, "Be gone!" To them.  
Aeris looked at the coffin and sighed. "We were trying to help you..." She said as the others left.   
Cloud slowly walked back towards the President's office.   
Cloud was almost at the elevator to take them up to the next floor when he was stopped by the shadow of a lady. "Who's there?" He asked.  
"It's I..." Beth stood there, holding an eight foot long sword.   
Cloud could only stare, but it was Nanaki that said something next. "Your going to come with us?"  
Beth smiled, "Well, why not?" She took the sword in her flesh hand and let the metal claw fall to her side.  
"Good to have you on our side" The blonde haired man said. Beth nodded and followed the group up to the President's room, where he lay face down on his desk, dead.  
Barret was the first one to say something. "The leader.... of Shin-Ra Inc....is dead?"  
Tifa looked sick to her stomach, "Who could have done this?" She said softly.  
Beth looks at the corpse closer, and sees a six foot Masamue sticking out of the former president's back. She looks at the group and nods, "Sephiroth." The sword in the body magically disappears.  
The group, Beth having confirmed their greatest fear, decided it is best to try to escape through the balcony. Or at least, Cloud did.  
The heros headed outside, and discover Rufus on the roof, with his pet panther, Dark Nation.  
Rufus gave a hollow laugh, "I am the new President of Shin-Ra. My father was wrong, you cannot own the world with money and fortune, you must own the world with fear and terror!"  
Nanaki gave a long growl, Dark Nation growled back.  
Cloud looked at Tifa and the others in the group, "Guys, get out of here, this is going to be a long hard fight just between the two of us." Cloud motioned for the group to go.  
"Cloud!" Tifa started and threw him something. Cloud caught it and looked at the small green orb in his hand. It was a cure materia.   
He smiled at her, "Thanks Tifa!" He looked at Rufus, who was ready to fight. "Tifa, go and get the group out of here! NOW!"  
Tifa nodded as the group turned on their heels and ran off. Cloud yelled after her, "Don't forget to equip lots of materia!"  
Tifa heard her as she ran out of the balcony and into the room where the president's body lay and beyond to the stairs.  
Tifa stopped the group at the elevator of the 70th floor. She turned to face them, "Beth... you and Aeris equip these materia..." She hands them the materia as she told them, "Fire, Ice, Cure all..." She said. Then she looked at Nanaki and Barret, "You two guys equipt Fire, Lightning..." She handed out the different materias.  
Beth, Tifa and Aeris equipped their materias and Beth put the lighting in her weapon. Aeris put them in her armor. Barret and Nanaki hurriedly equipped their materia. Tifa hit the button for the first floor and the group jumped into the elevator. She then hits the button for the first floor.   
"Hey, uh...Tifa, what is that noise?" Aeris looked nervously at the other female.  
The group gets thrown into a battle when a monster comes to join them on the other elevator   
"What the hell are these things?" Beth said as she steadied her sword.  
"That's a Hundred Gunner and a Hell Gunner! Watch out!" Nanaki said.  
"No problem..." Tifa went to attack it, "They are too far away, I can't reach them!"  
"Use your materia!" Barret said, hitting the thing with Fire.  
"Got one!" Nanaki smiled.  
  
Finally, the group gets down to the first floor, after defeating the two monsters.  
"Where is Cloud?" Tifa looked around, she was nervous that he hadn't made it.  
Barret raised his head. "I hear sumthin!"   
Aeris turned just in time to see Cloud come down the stair on a motorcycle.   
"I found out what that other key was for guys!" Cloud laughed as he revved up the engine.  
"That's just fucking peachy Cloud-ass!" Barret yelled, "But what are we going to drive?"  
Cloud merely pointed to a truck, a prototype for the newest breed of vehicles in Midgar. Barret glared at him.   
Aeris, Tifa, Beth and Nanaki got in the back of the small pick up truck. Barret turned and looked at his ally on the motorcycle. "Damn you if this piece of shit starts!"  
It did. It's engine roared to life as soon as Barret turned the (nicely placed) key. It was a lovely sound.  
"Cloud! There are men on motorcycles!" Aeris yelled as they took off out of the Shin-Ra building and down the road.  
Cloud pulled out his sword and knocked the guy off his motorcycle. He did this many more times.  
"Cloud!" Beth yelled as two came at once.  
"Don't worry!" Cloud yelled back as he knocked on into the other, sending both men flying to the side.  
Barret did his best to drive, avoiding both the Shin-Ra Blues on motorcycles and Cloud as he darted around to knock the said Blues off their bikes.  
Cloud stopped his bike at the end of a sharp cut off. Barret stopped the truck as the whole group piled out.   
"Dead end." Aeris said.   
"Yeah, at least there aren't any more Blues after us now!" Tifa replied as she jumped from the truck.  
Beth nodded silently in agreement as Nanaki walked up to her side.  
"What do we do now?" Barret said.  
"Sephiroth is still out there... I have to settle the score." Cloud said as his eyes turned to the now star filled night.  
"You mean... leave Midgar?" Aeris said.  
Barret nodded. "We have to go on..."  
As they left Midgar, Tifa looked back on the giant town rising in the middle of the wastelands. "I guess this is just the start of our journey." She said.  
Cloud pointed north west. "I think there is a town that way."|  
Barret nodded, "Yes, Kalm town. It will be a good place to start."  
  
The group travels all the way to Kalm in the dark of night.


	3. Kalm Story and Chocobo Charming

((Chapter Three is up and running! Please stay tuned as this is just a short teaser chapter, as I am writing the interesting chapter where Beth meets Sephiroth for the first time, AND the other chapter where she meets Vincent... (side note, am I keeping the characters in character so far? I want it to be as close to the game as possible!) Please Review and let me know how I am doing...))

_KukaruiValentine: Has anyone else seen the preview to the Movie FF7: Advent Children? I saw a teaser of the characters and I have to say that VINCENT IS IN THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!_

_Vincent: Aren't I cute?_

_KukaruiValentine: Yes you are... now... (Sorry, I just had to say that...)_

**Chapter Three: Kalm's story and Chocobo charmings**

The group of Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Barret, Nanaki and Beth had just bought a room for the night. Cloud had told the group his story of life and the group remained quiet for a few moments before Nanaki looked at the dark shadowy figure of Beth sitting in the corner of the room and said something quietly, "Beth... could you tell us of your life?" The lion animal walked over towards Beth and sat on his haunches by her side.

"If you wish..." Beth said quietly, straighten up and smoothing her dress with her metal clawed hand. "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning is a very good place to start..." Aeris said.

"I was raised in Mideel, but my mother and father weren't my birth parents. My birth parents are Lucrecia and Dr. Hojo."

Gasps escaped from around the room. "So...Sephiroth..." Cloud sputtered out.

"Is my twin brother." Beth nodded softly, "I was suppose to be dead, my father wanted me destroyed shortly after my birth, but I was rescued by a man and taken far away from Midgar, and far away from my brother and Mako and everything else that has changed our lives."

"So... how do you know this?" Tifa asked.

"When I was almost twenty, I went to join the Turks of Midgar, I had always admired Tseng, and he was one of the best Turks ever. I joined the Turks and then I looked up possible parents. Right before I had left for Midgar, my mother had passed away, but before she died, she told me that I was discovered on her doorstep one night, and that my real parents were not known. She begged me to find them, and with her dying breathes she told me to live life to the fullest, and never forget the mother who raised her. I told her that she would always be my mother, no matter who gave birth to me. She died there holding my hand."

"Shortly after we buried my mother in the cemetery at Mideel, I traveled towards Midgar. I joined the Turks with Reno and Rude and Tseng. I was the youngest female Turk in at least fourteen years. In my off time I searched for any records of a lost or missing infant child. I found one, Dr. And Lucrecia Hojo had twins, one was the legendary General of SOLIDER, Sephiroth... the female was 'destoryed' after birth, but when I saw a picture of Sephiroth from the file, I knew I had found my true family."

"I met with Sephiroth shortly after I had started dating Reno of the Turks, and it wasn't a perfect meeting. At this time, I wore my hair long and my clothes dark, just as I do now and I looked almost exactly like Sephiroth. We even have sister swords, he has his Masamune, and I have my Independencia... almost exact. The same person had forged our two swords out of the purest titanium and metals in the hottest hellflames at the same time. My sword is two feet longer than Sephiroths, but by the looks of it, he has been using his for what the maker had never intended."

"Two years after I became a Turk, Dr. Hojo found me, and he used me as a guinea pig for his experiments. He killed me and brought me back... gave me a gauntlet and....... Panthera." she seemed touchy on this part of the subject, she grew quiet, as if to say that was all she was going to talk about.

"Wow..." Cloud said.

"Yes, I am still looking for the man who rescued me..."

"Do you know who that is?" Barret asked.

"I have a name, but other than that... I have nothing..."

"What's the name?" Aeris said.

"Vincent Valentine."

Early the next morning, the group went towards the Midgar Swamps, making a pit stop by the Chocobo Stables.

Cloud and the two boys went inside as Beth, Tifa and Aeris stood outside by the chocobos in the yard.

"I wonder what they are saying..." Aeris said.

Beth started to make a soft cooing purr and the chocobo returned the noise.

"What is she doing?" Cloud came walking up towards the group.

"She's talking to that Chocobo!" Tifa said, shocked.

"He is going to take the group across the swamp." Beth said.

The group were on the backs of two chocobos as they raced along, trying to avoid the Zoloms. The girls were on one chocobo, the men were on another.

"WATCH OUT!" Cloud called to the girls.

The girls were on the chocobo running towards a rock, and Beth turned the chocobo too late, it fell over and dumped the girls right into the swamp. The Zolom attacked immediately. Tifa screamed, Aeris cried for help, but Beth snarled, pulling out her sword. With a leap and a slash, the snake was impaled on a nearby tree, not to far away from another impaled snake.

"This snake was killed by Sephiroth..." Cloud said quietly, looking at Beth. Then Cloud looked over at the snake that Beth had just killed. "And..."

"Creepy!" Said Nanaki looking at both snakes.

"He is, after all, my twin..." Beth said, sheathing her sword. "Although right now, I am not too proud of that..."

"Let's get moving... he is far ahead of us!" Tifa said.

((So far, it's not too different than during the game, but coming soon there will be a twist that SquareEnix should have thought of!

Stay tuned for the next chapter...))


	4. The man in the coffin

((In this chapter, I have skipped some of the game... it is not necessary and would waste time and my nerves.... so we are starting again right outside of Nibelheim...))

Chapter four: The man in the coffin....

The group walked into the town of Nibelheim shortly after their trip to Cosmo Canyon. It took them a few days to walk to the town, and they were tired.

"Hey, let's go rest in my house..." Cloud had said.

But, no such luck. Nobody in the small town recognized either Cloud OR Tifa, let alone knew them... Cloud scratched his head, Tifa suggested that they try to rest in the old Shin-Ra mansion. Everyone agreed that it would be a good place to rest for the day.

Cloud opened the door with a creaking as the dust settled as a few shy monsters flew out of sight of the intruders. He walked slowly into the main room and looked around. "This will do just fine..." He said.

"What's this?" Tifa picked up a note and read it aloud. "Hints to open the safe: 1. Look for the lid of the box with the most oxygen... 2. Behind the Ivory's short of tea and ray... 3. The creek in the floor near the chair on the second floor, then to the left five steps... up nine steps... left two steps and up six steps... and 4. Is missing...." Tifa looked around, "What do you think that means?"

"It means... that we have to find something... it's like a scavenger hunt." Nanaki said.

"Hmm...." Tifa reread the list, "Look for the box with the most oxygen..."

Twenty minutes later the group had the three numbers, and were missing one. "Number four is missing, it is torn out of the paper..." Tifa said, "What could it be?"

"Let me see that!" Aeris said, grabbing the paper, and walked over to the window for some more light. "It's here, it was in invisible ink..."

The group went up to the safe and opened it, causing lost number to attack.

Cloud said it best in one word, "Shit."

"Where do you suppose this key goes too?" Tifa said, as Beth stood beside her, dusting off her cloak after they defeated Lost Number.

"I thought I saw a loose wall in a room..." Beth said, "Maybe it's a secret passageway."

Tifa turned around and looked at Beth, "could you lead us?"

Beth nodded and walked upstairs and to a small bedroom.

"I remember this now!" Cloud said, taking the lead, "It goes down to the library... Sephiroth might be there..."

The group walked along the path towards the library, it was dark and dusty and had no light in it, but Nanaki smelled something. "A door!" He called. "It's locked, bring that key over here Tifa!" Using his tail as a light, Nanaki got the key and unlocked the door.

"Smells dusty..." Cloud said.

"It's the smell of death Cloud." Beth said in her soft tone. "But not true...death..." Beth said so that nobody heard her.

"Lookie thar!" Barret said, pointing at a closed coffin in the middle of the small room, "Jes' like da one we foun' Beth 'n!"

Cloud walked forward and, with a little help, pried the lid off the coffin. A pale man dressed in red and black with a gauntlet lay in the smooth black box. "Who wakes me from my nightmares?" His voice was mellow and cool.

"Cloud Strife, along with the team of Avalanche... Do you know a man named Sephiroth?"

"Yes, do you know a woman named Lucrecia, she is the one that gave birth to Sephiroth..."

"I do." Beth walked out of the shadows and looked at the man.

"Let me sleep... more nightmares shall come to me now, more that I previously had..." The man slammed his coffin lid shut.

Cloud opened it again, "At least tell me your name..."

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine..." He glared at Cloud. Beth's eyes widened, but no other emotions showed on her face as she knew that this man was her rescuer. "Now, let me sleep..." Vincent said and shut his coffin again.

"Come on, Sephiroth is in the library!" Aeris said, "Leave that.... that..."

"Thing!" Tifa said, walking out of the door.

Sephiroth was standing there in the library, laughing... Beth stood behind Barret, both terrified and angry at her brother. Sephiroth told them of the 'reunion' and invites them to join him. Sephiroth leaves in a huff and the group is left alone.

"Reunion?" Cloud said.

"Cloud... could we talk later, this place is creeping me out!" Tifa said, picking up a materia.

Just as they were walking out of the secret passage, a shadowy figure stopped them. It was Vincent.

"I... I wish to join your team. Is there a chance that I will meet Hojo?"

"Don't I wish..." Beth said under her breath...

"Yes, Vincent, and welcome aboard!" Cloud said.

((so now Vincent has joined the group, what will he think when the woman, er... baby he saved thirty years ago is a woman and now helping him? What about Sephiroth?))


	5. Moonlit secrets

Chapter Five: Rocket Town and secrets....

((Another short skip!))

From Mt Nibel, the team traveled two days towards Rocket town. It was getting dark and there were still about twenty miles to walk towards Rocket Town. Tifa and Aeris suggested that the group set up camp as the sun set over the mountains.

"Good idea... Beth, Aeris and Tifa, you guys take one tent... Barret, and I will use one... Vincent and Nanaki will use one..."

Nanaki shook his head, "No thank you! No offense to Vincent, but I prefer to sleep under the stars!"

"Very well," Cloud said, handing out tents.

Beth couldn't sleep that night, so she got up and walked towards the small creek, she intended to bathe in the moonlight and relax a little. She stripped down to her bare, pale, skin and laid her clothes and sword on a nearby bush. She didn't notice that there were already clothes on this bush. She walked a short distance, naked, down to the water and put her foot in to test it.

At the small splashing, Vincent looked up, he had been bathing so nobody would see him. Beth was right there, close and... naked.

Beth turned towards the noise and saw Vincent, standing and looking at her, he was bare. She looked at his soft, pale skin and his... scars? He had scars like she did. One down the length of her torso, and two across, one under her breasts and the other under her navel. He had the same scars.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her scars, and her gauntlet... who was this woman, and why did she look like Sephiroth. Vincent thought, could this be?

Not a word had been said as Beth took one step towards Vincent. The look in her eyes made him feel as if he knew she wouldn't hurt him, she motioned to his scars and his gauntlet. He nodded. She reached her gauntlet out and gently touched his flesh arm.

He almost jumped at the touch, causing him to loose his balance in the shallow water. He sat down hard on the bank, but never took his eyes off of this woman with the scars.

Beth sat beside him and looked at him, she smiled.

Vincent felt a strange sensation creeping over him as she smiled, he had seen that smile before... but he couldn't quiet place it... He finally decided to break the silence that had been hanging over the two for almost a half an hour. "Wh...who are you?" He whispered.

"My name is Beth Lotti..."

Her name was right, but... she looked too young to be 'his' baby Beth. His baby would be almost thirty now... not twenty.

"I know your name..." She said. He turned his head so that their eyes met, her glowing green mako-eyes and his wine colored eyes. "You're Vincent Valentine..."

He stared deep into her eyes, trying to read her soul, her past. "How do you know my name?" He whispered.

"You told us the day we met you in the basement of Shin-Ra mansion." Beth said, looking at his scars.

"You look..." He started to say.

"Yes, I know... I look like Sephiroth, don't I?" She said, they were still quiet, as if they didn't want the world to hear them.

"But..."

"He's my twin... Vincent, don't you remember that you saved my life? I lived in Mideel for all my life..." Beth said.

Vincent shook his head, softly shaking his long black hair, "No, it... it can't be... you..." He reached his hand up to her face, his gauntlet fingers touched her skin.

"It is..." Beth said, her eyes shining in the moonlight, her pale skin and body looked like perfection. Vincent let his fingers dance across her cheek, not another word was said between the two, they understood perfectly what the other one had been through.

Beth woke up next to the creek, fully dressed, she must have fallen asleep with Vincent the night before. She looked around and saw that everyone was getting up and ready for the morning meal. She rushed over to join them.

Rocket Town was uneventful, save for the fight they had with Palmer, the new member on the team, a cussing, drinking, smoking old pilot named Cid, and the Tiny Bronco.

After being shot out of the sky, the group sat in the shallow water and talked about their new mode of transportation. They discovered that they needed to go to the temple of the Ancients... but in order to do that they needed the Keystone.

"How about a vacation to the Gold Saucer?" Cloud said, "We have to go there anyways!"

((wow, this just flowed out of my fingertips, I typed so fast that I finished this whole chapter in 20 minutes! The Temple of the Ancients is coming up soon, where Beth meets Sephiroth Face to Face, the Turks join the team (Square Enix should have thought of this) and Tseng is saved by a fraction of an inch! Stay tuned... Oh, and no sexual things with Beth and Vincent... yet...))


	6. Twins in the Temple

_A/N: Here it is! Another chapter! This chapter has a little more humor, but I TRY to keep the people in character... TRY! ((P.S. I am moving some of my more... eh, adult stories to , if you are of age, come and see just how bad (er... good?) I am... Look under BakaNeko))_

**Chapter Six: Stupid Cat... Twins...**

The group headed towards the small city of North Corel and rode on the Ropeway up towards the Gold Saucer.

"Wow... isn't it pretty???" Aeris said, looking out the window of the Ropeway tram.

"Ugh..." Barret said.

The group arrived at the platform and stood in the front of the Gold Saucer.

"300 gil OR 30,000 gil..." Cloud said

"Cloud, we may be here a lot, plop down the 30,000, while we have it." Aeris said.

Cloud paid the man and they got a lifetime pass to the Gold Saucer and went towards the battle arena.

"Dio, we would like to borrow you're keystone..." Cloud talked to the master and owner of the battle arena.

"No."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... please?" Cloud whined.

"No."

Barret came up and grabbed Dio by the shirt collar. "Let us borrow it... PLEASE." He held him up to his face.

"Look, I just can't give it to you guys... you have to fight in the battle arena."

"No sweat..." Cloud said, heading towards the battle arena.

Five minutes later, Cloud walked out of the battle arena and collapsed. Beth and Vincent looked at him.

"Not hard, eh Cloud?" Vincent said quietly.

"Hush, I didn't know that they had actual MONSTERS in there!" Cloud said, standing up.

Dio handed Cloud the Keystone and the group stampeded towards the Tram. It was out of order...

"Of all the nights to be out of order..." Cloud said.

"#$ #($( #&$(&(&!!!!!!" Cid yelled.

"Cid, screaming isn't going to get us anywhere." Tifa said.

"I know! Let's stay at the hotel! They know me here, I'll go talk to them.." Cait Sith bounded away in his mog-type walk.

_Later that night... _

"Okay... we have to have two people a room." Cloud said, holding up several keys. "Cid and Barret... Aeris and Tifa... Cloud and Nanaki and... anybody seen Cait Sith?" Cloud handed out the keys.

"Haven't seen him for a few hours..." Tifa said, taking her key.

"A-HEM! Cloud... if you don't mind... may I have a room?" Beth said.

"Oh, er... you and Vincent should stay together..." Cloud handed them the keys. "By process of elimination..."

"THAT STUPID CAT STOLE THE KEYSTONE!" Tifa woke the rest of the group up early the next morning.

They hurried to the lift, that was thankfully operational and headed into the forest as fast as they could go.

Soon, they come across Yuffie.

"I'll join your little 'group' if you really want me..." Yuffie said, shortly after they beat her.

"Sure... we want you to." Cloud said, "But we'd better hurry along."

"WAIT! I haven't told you my name yet... I'm Yuffie!" She ran along after them.

The ever-growing group hopped onto the Tiny Bronco and headed out towards the Temple of the Ancients.

"Wow..." Cloud said as he saw it. "It's huge..."

"Yep," Aeris said, "Follow me so you won't get lost."

The group ran up the stairs, only to almost be bowled over by a pissed off young Turk named Elena, who was yelling, "SEPHIROTH!!!!"

Vincent stopped her and she managed to tell them that Tseng was inside, and Sephiroth had all but killed him. Beth ran inside.

"Tseng-Sama?" She knelt beside him. He looked at her.

"Beth? Why are you rescuing me?"

By this time, the rest of the group had come inside. Tseng handed Cloud the Keystone and told him to place it on the altar. Beth looked at Vincent, who had Elena in his grasp. "Call Reno and Rude, Elena... send a helicopter." Beth told the young Turk.

"Why...are you helping me Beth?" Tseng asked again.

"Once a Turk, always a Turk, Tseng..." Beth said, smiling.

"You are a Turk too???" Vincent said shocked. The rest of the group headed on without them, leaving just Beth and Vincent and the two other Turks. Beth nodded and used her 'Cure' materia to help Tseng as much as she could.

"Vincent, help me carry him outside..." Beth said. The sound of the helicopter was already upon them.

"RENO!" Beth called, "Take him as fast as you can to the hospital, he should survive..." Beth called above the helicopter's screaming blades. Elena helped load Tseng and the four Turks took off.

Beth looked to Vincent and nodded, "We'd better hurry along to the group."

Inside the last room of the temple, Beth and Vincent are just catching up to the group as Sephiroth tells of his plans to rule the world. Beth cuts in front of the whole group, her sword drawn.

"Sephiroth..."

"Who are you?" He growled at her.

"I am your sister, and I will not let you out of here..."

Sephiroth laughed, "I thought that the rumor of my sister was a hoax. But I can tell by looks that you are indeed related to me... but how are you in fighting?" He instantly drew his sword and it smashed against her own.

"Quick reflexes..." He marveled at her. "How about... this?" He swung his sword up and hit against her sword, she blocked that attack as well.

She met him every attack, their swords clanging together like chimes in a church. Beth twirled around and Sephiroth cut her on her arm. She grabbed it and looked at her brother, who was also bleeding on his arm, the arm where she had been cut.

"Now, I must take my leave... that is, if my sister is done playing with me..." Sephiroth disappeared.

"He's going to hurt the planet!" Cloud cried, just before Beth saw the Red Dragon that was about to attack.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but how did we miss THIS?" Beth points to the dragon, the dragon looks at them for a moment, then attacks.

Cloud started the battle by setting up Haste, Nanaki cast Bio2 on the dragon. The other one fighting, Tifa, cast Barrier to reduce the amount of damage the animal could inflict. Cloud waited for the dragon to attack, biting Nanaki, and then used his Deathblow. Tifa continued the fight as the others watched in the wings.

After the dragon was defeated, Nanaki gave Beth a Dragon Armlet. Beth filled it with her materia and smiled a thank you.

Cloud grabbed the Bahamut Materia. The PHS ringing scared almost the entire group. It was Cait Sith, apologizing for the Keystone incident and saying that since the Materia was the entire Temple, he was willing to make amends by sacrificing his plush moggle body to get the Black Materia. Cloud agrees. Cait Sith told them to meet them at the exit as soon as they could. Cloud looked at the group of Nanaki, Tifa, Beth, Vincent and himself and told them to follow him. Barret and the others were outside, waiting for the good news that they had received the black materia.

Inside the exit room, Beth seems uneasy. "There is something wrong with this door..."

Demon Gate roars to life and snarls as the group prepares for an attack.

Tifa cast Slow on it, Nanaki cast Haste and Cloud set up Barrier. Beth and Vincent got into the act by casting Heal and Magic Barrier.

The battle was won, but left the group hurting. Cloud gave the Gigas Armlet to Vincent, who placed his own materia in it and they let Cait Sith in.

Cait sacrificed his body for the Materia. The temple became the Black Materia. Cloud went down the ladder to retrieve it when he heard Beth screaming.

"SEPHIROTH! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Her sword was drawn and her eyes seemed like blue fire.

It was too late. Sephiroth had taken control of Cloud's mind, and Beth's too... causing Cloud to hand over the Black Materia and both of them to attack their allies. Vincent snapped Beth out of the trance and Nanaki stopped Cloud, but it left the group wondering... how could Cloud and Beth be controlled like that?

The group rests in the forest that night, Cloud slept soundly and had a dream... a weird yet beautiful dream of Aeris....

"AERIS!!!!!!!" Tifa yelled for her friend. "Where could she be?"

"She's gone off, she thinks she can handle Sephiroth by herself..." Cloud said, and looked at the terrified group of allies.

"Are we going to stop her?"

"Yes, and I know where she is going..." Cloud said.

"Sephiroth is in the City of the Ancients..." Beth said.

"What..." Cloud looked at her, "How do you know?"

"Sephiroth is attached to me, somehow... but I don't know how." Beth was packing some items into a bag. "The only way to get there is through Bone Village, shall we get going?"


	7. Turks, Once Enemies, Now Allies

_A/N: Disclaimer... Me don't own no of these dang ol' characters from this freakin' cool game Final Fantasy VII... so you no need to sue me cuz this disclaimer covers that!_

**Sephiroth's Little Puppet...**

Bone Village was just that, a small village made of bone set on the edge of a mysterious woods called the Sleeping Forest. The people of this village prided themselves on their excavating skills and they were also very intelligent about the surrounding area.

Cloud walked into town and set to look for the man to talk to about the Lunar Harp, which is what he learned he needed to pass the sleeping forest. After an hour, Cloud came back to the small restaurant and told the group that he had hired some people to dig up the harp, but they needed to spend the night there. Cloud, Cait Sith the Second, and Nanaki set up in one room, Yuffie, Barret and Tifa slept in another room... Beth and Vincent slept in a separate room, just for the fact that nobody wanted to share a room with two strange people like that.

It was almost midnight when Vincent felt his room mate stir. He laid, feigning sleep as he watched her. She stood up, as if in a trance and walked out the door. Vincent sprang up and walked after her, far enough behind as not to startle her.

She walked out of the Inn and towards the Sleeping Forest, that for some reason, let her pass. Vincent passed with her, not too far behind. She continued walking towards the center of the City of the Ancients.

Cloud woke up the next morning and joined the group downstairs. As they were eating breakfast, four figures in blue suits joined him. Cloud acted as if he wanted to battle, but they wanted a truce.

"Beth saved me, so I am offering the Turks alliance in this matter." Tseng held out his hand to Cloud, who took it in a truce. The Turks join the now huge group. Cloud runs outside and grabs the harp from the treasure chest and continues on to the sleeping forest.

Tifa is the one that notices that someone isn't there.

"Cloud, where is Beth and Vincent?" She said.

Cloud didn't know for sure, but he feels as if they must continue...

Meanwhile, Beth is almost to the altar in the center of the city. Vincent is hiding, watching as Sephiroth, standing on the platform welcomes his tranced sister with a nod. She kneels to him and looks at Aeris, kneeling at the altar, praying. Vincent hears Sephiroth's words to Beth...

"Kill her."

Cloud isn't far behind, Tifa shows him the way as Vincent silently rejoins the group. Cloud runs up to Aeris at the altar and then is controlled to draw his sword to kill her. He stops himself, but not before Beth drops from the sky and runs her sword mercifully through Aeris' spine and heart, killing her painlessly.

Aeris noticed that she didn't bleed, as Ancients that died for the planet didn't bleed and never really died. Beth landed, looked at Cloud with her grey, cold tranced eyes and pulled her sword out of Aeris, Beth then collapsed as Cloud grabbed up Aeris in his arms. The White Materia bounces gently down into the water as Sephiroth appears next to his downed sister and unleashes Jenova-Life.

After the fight with Jenova, Vincent runs over to Beth, who is still out cold, but alive, barely breathing.

Cloud and the group say their last goodbyes to the last Ancient and Cloud lowers her into the water. Aeris' body floated gently into the cool soft darkness of the water.

Cloud trembled, looking at the group, Vincent with Beth in his arms, "Sephiroth has gone too far... he has to pay for it. I will never forgive Sephiroth..."

Tifa looked at Beth, "What about..."

Cloud looked at Beth and shook his head, "She was controlled by Sephiroth... I think she will be fine..." Cloud turned to leave.


	8. Callings

_A/N: I know, I know... Beth killed Aeris, yet she is still part of the group, what is up with that? Well, Cait Sith gave away the Keystone and HE is still part of the group. The Turks are allies and now the group has a new reason to fight Sephiroth, the death of Aeris._

**Callings...**

Cloud and the others regroup at the Icicle Inn a day after Aeris' death. Cloud and the others are trying to get on as they had normally, but Beth herself is unusually quiet and withdrawn.

Cloud has told the others to take a day or two to rest before they continue on. Vincent finds Beth, now better, looking over the snow covered landscape.

"Beth..." He whispered.

"Vincent, I don't feel like talking right now." Beth said, pulling her legs up to her body and sighing as she sat on the large boulder.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Sephiroth controlled you... your eyes... they weren't the same."

Beth looked down at the ground, "I should have died there... I don't deserve to live...I killed the last Cetra..."

Vincent hugged Beth and she put her head in his shoulder. "Shh... Sephiroth will not go unpunished, it isn't your fault. Beth... trust me, the whole group knows that you are not the killer that your brother is..."

Beth turned her head to his and for the first time in years... Vincent felt himself blush. Beth leaned in and smiled, "Thank you Vincent..." Her lips touched his gently. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Neither of them noticed the two Turks watching them from behind. Reno and Rude turned around and walked back towards town.

Early the next morning Cloud said that the group was going into the wild, and they would not return for an undetermined amount of time. The Turks explained that they must stay there as not to make Rufus wonder, and Cloud told them to call them if anything came up.

Hours later, the group finds a small house in the middle of the snow-barren wilderness. Cloud walks in and finds that Mr. Holzoff is living out here in the middle of nowhere. He tells the group how to get to the Northern Crater... through the Gaea Cliffs.

Cloud rests for one night and the entire group continues on towards the Northern Crater.

As the group makes it towards the center, Shin-Ra has already been there, with Rufus, Scarlet, Heidegger and Hojo are in the center of the Crater. Cloud is unaware of them.

Cloud continues his way down to the crater, past the windy passes. That's when Sephiroth makes an unwanted appearance. He was killing a few of his shrouded followers and the group startles him. He disappears, but then drops something on top of the group... Jenova.

Jenova was easily defeated again and the group continues on. Only Cloud starts seeing images of things and suggests that the group rests.

Beth is called to in the middle of the night, and she answers the callings. She sneaks into Cloud's tent and steals the Black Materia from him that he had gotten back only days before. She then heads off towards the crater, to the callings of her brother.

The Shin-Ra team is waiting there and Beth appears, Black Materia in hand. Cloud and the group show up just as she is handing the Black Materia over to Sephiroth. The WEAPONS then awaken and an explosion ensues.

A few days later, Beth wakes up to find herself in the northern crater with Vincent and Nanaki. Beth looks at the group and is glad to see that both Vincent and Nanaki don't blame her. She tries to call Cloud on the PHS but to no avail, she tries to call Tifa and Barret, but nothing. Cid then calls them and tells him that he will be there soon.

Cid picks them up and tells them that the crater is on it's way and that Barret and Tifa are going to be publically executed as scapegoats. Beth comes up with a plan to save them, and everyone is in on it. Cait Sith, and Yuffie go off to save Barret.

Tifa joins the group from the part of the building that the WEAPON had blown a hole in and tells the group of where Cloud might be... Mideel.

Beth smiled, "Good, I haven't been home in a while."


	9. Home, Sweet home

_Yes, ANOTHER Chapter... me no own, you no sue..._

The Highwind, recently acquired by Avalanche, flew to Mideel and landed in the clearing by the city.

Beth walked slowly into the city and breathed deeply. "Tifa, the hospital is over there." She pointed to the hospital and the whole team, Turks now included, followed her.

Cloud was sick, and Tifa wasn't going to leave his side. He mumbled and whispered. The doctor said he had Mako Posioning resulting from the explosion of the Northern Crater.

Cid takes the rest of the group, continuing on with the expedition, and Cait Sith tells of the Huge Materia, the machine that Shin-Ra is making and other useful information.

Beth offers a place to stay for the night, her old house. She opens the door and calls out, "Kukarui! Sister! I am home!"

Nanaki is shocked to see another creature like himself walking into the small living room, she smiled at Beth and spoke, "Beth, if I knew you were bringing company... I would have made more food."

Later that night... Beth calls Vincent into her room.

"Vincent... I still have the necklace you gave me when you left me on the doorstep." She opened a small box to reveal the small heart shaped silver pendant. She put it on her neck, and smiled, "Maybe it will bring us good luck."

Vincent smiled, "We need all the good luck we can get right now."

So now the group has several memebers, including Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Beth, Vincent, Kukarui, Nanaki, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Yuffie and... a lot of people... ((BRAIN FART!))

The team goes off to fight for the Materia after a good meal and a good nights rest.

Tifa, some days later, wakes up from a nap to see that the group has returned, with both Huge Materia in tow. She hugs Cid and tells them that Cloud's coma isn't getting better, and Tifa seems to be giving up hope on his condition.

The town began to shake, causing Beth to cry out. "NOT NOW! Just what we need, an earthquake!"

Vincent looked at her and shook his head, looking out the window, "Not just that... Ultimate weapon too..."

The group survived the attack from Ultimate Weapon, but just as they were about to escape, the Lifestream burst through Mideel and swallowed up Cloud and Tifa.

It was some time later that Cloud and Tifa finally floated to the top of the Lifestream. Barret grabbed Tifa up and held her, "Yo! Tifa, you alright???"

Tifa was fine, and surprisingly so was Cloud. He was out of his coma. Now, there is only two more Huge Materia to retrieve. The group heads to Junon, where the underwater reactor is.

Beth stood on the deck of the Highwind as it took off from the destroyed Mideel. Her hair blew in the wind as she spoke in a dangerous tone. "Sephiroth destroyed my home... he will pay." Kukauri stood by her sister's side and nodded, "I will help any way I can."

_A/N: This chapter isn't as long, but it has a lot in it... Sorry, next chapter coming UP!_


	10. Once a Turk

**Once a Turk...**

The whole group sat in the Highwind, prepared for the days long journey to the Mako Reactor near Junon.

Beth glanced quietly at Reno, and then back at Tseng, then Vincent. She didn't say anything. Nanaki looked at Kukarui and turned away shyly when she looked his way. Cid occasionally cursed at the young pilot for almost hitting at mountain or a lake. Cloud was thinking and Tifa was sitting in a corner, cleaning her armlet and rearranging materia. Yuffie was suffering from acute motion sickness and Cait Sith wasn't moving much. Barret was loading ammunition into his gun-arm while glancing at the Turks every few moments. Elena was hiding behind Tseng, who wasn't doing anything.

Finally, Reno was the one to say something. "Beth..."

Beth looked up from her trance-like state and looked at the red-headed Turk. "Yes?"

Reno let out a breath before he spoke next. "Why did you save Tseng?"

Tseng shot a look at Reno for saying something like that, "Reno! Didn't you WANT me to be saved?"

Reno's face paled slightly, "Not that boss, but she was an enemy, and she should have let you DIE!"

"Once a Turk, always a Turk..." Vincent spoke up. "It's in her blood to help Tseng."

Tseng and Reno turned to see Vincent talking to them.

"When was she a Turk?" Reno said.

"Before you were... she and I went through training together," Tseng said. "She was quiet the Turk in those days, before Hojo got his greedy hands on her and turned her into his own plaything."

Now the whole airship was listening. Tseng looked at Beth.

"You want to hear the whole story of my life?" Beth said.

Cloud broke in, "Yes, if you don't mind..."

Beth sighed and took a deep breath. "Shortly after I was born, Vincent took me from Midgar and to Mideel, where he left me on a doorstep. I was raised there with my sister Kukarui..." Beth glanced over at Kukarui, who was laying down, she opened her eyes at the mention of her name.

"When I was almost eighteen, my parents died in an earthquake. Kukarui stayed on the island and I went to Midgar to find my fortune.

I joined the Turks training course, hoping that I would make it to be just like the infamous Turks of the day. Tseng joined at the same time, a young Wutan of only twenty three..."

"But..." Reno interrupted, "Tseng is a little older than you, but you look no more than twenty..."

Tseng shot Reno another glance, "Let her tell the story, okay?"

"We were the only two that had made it through the training, and we were full fledged Turks. Still, even though I had a good job and a wonderful 'family' of Turks, I felt as if I needed to know my family. I knew that I had been adopted by my Mideel family not long after my birth and that my birth mother probably died. I spent my extra time searching the records in Shin-Ra for any records of a birth.

I found nothing about me, but I found some records of a woman pregnant with twins, and one was classified as 'dead'. I read more into it, but didn't notice that Dr. Hojo was behind me."

Flashback

'Find the history of my son and wife interesting do you?' he asked...

'Dr. Hojo, sir... I... I...'

'Answer me!'

'Sir... I was adopted from Midgar and I was searching records for any connections to my birth parents.'

Hojo grabbed the records from which she was reading, 'These are confidential... nobody reads these.' He had a dangerous look in his eyes.

'I won't tell a soul.'

'No.' He said as he grabbed her arm and held onto her, he pushed a syringe full of something into the muscle, 'You won't.'

End of Flashback

"I was knocked clean out, but not before learning that I was his daughter, Sephiroth was my brother and somehow an ex-Turk named Vincent Valentine was in on this.

When I woke up, I was in extreme pain, Hojo had taken me into his laboratory and had taken the liberty of removing my arm and replacing it with THIS!" She held out her gauntlet, in utter terror, "He told me that I would never truly die, yet die a thousand deaths. He soon locked me into a coffin where I slept for ten years, until Cloud and his group came to rescue me. So, here I am, unaged from the time we were Turks together, Tseng... and I will never age."

The airship was quiet for a few moments until Vincent looked at her and tried to say something, just as alarms started going off.

Cid yelled, "SHIT! We might crash-land!" He looked around at his allies and yelled, "Git yer arses in GEAR, we r' gonna crash! Better 'old tight!!!!!!"

Barret dived under the control panel, Tifa ran to Cloud, Elena ran towards Tseng and Tseng held his ground.

They all were scattered by the time the Highwind mad a rough landing in the grass next to Junon. Nobody was too awfully hurt, but a little shaken.

The group climbed out of the airship, and Cid yelled at his crew, 'If this aint fixed by 'da time 'e git back, som' 'eds are gonna fucking ROLL!" the crew got to work immediately.

The group traveled through lower Junon and to the elevator, where a single soldier stopped them, "Ten Gil" He said, indicating it cost ten gil to ride the elevator.

"Shit it is!" Barret and Tseng both lunged for the man, who screamed like a girl. Tseng got him first and showed him that he was a Turk.

"W...wait, y...you are in l...l...luck today Mr. Wulong, it's free... for Turks today... and anyone traveling with Turks today.... promise!" Tseng threw the soldier down in the mud and walked onto the elevator. Beth felt sorry for him and slipped the guy a hundred gil note that she had 'borrowed' from Yuffie.

It took the elevator minutes to reach the top.

In that time, Yuffie thought it would be funny to aggravate Beth. She leaned over and fell onto the older woman.

Beth tried not to look flustered, but she was... "Watch it, Squirt." She said.

Yuffie whipped her head around and looked at her, "Shut up you cold-hearted old corpse!"

Beth lunged at the youngster, but Vincent and Tseng, who were closest to Beth, held her back from attacking the teenager. Beth growled and snarled in an unhuman tone. "You little whore! You little rat!" She starting to say something in Wutanese, but Tseng looked at her.

"Don't start with that, please..." He said, and he and Vincent put her down gently. Beth watched as Yuffie got off the elevator, keeping in mind that that girl was fond of aggravating her older ally.

The group headed down the main street of Junon. They continued until Cloud stopped them. "Hey... what seems to be missing from this picture you guys?" He said, looking around.

"Hey! The Cannon is GONE!" Tseng said, "Where did it GO???"

Elena laughed, "Tseng, it couldn't have grown legs and WALKED away, now could it?"

Cloud continued on towards the elevator leading to the underwater reactor. Inside, there were two SOLDIERS and a poor, cowering little elevator operator. One of the SOLDIERS told Cloud that whoever made it out of the elevator got to take her out. They started the fight by smacking Cloud across the face with a gun.

All too soon the two men lay dead and the girl was very thankful. She gave Cloud a hug, much to the dismay of Tifa, but thanked them all. The elevator stopped and the whole group got off. Cloud turned to the whole group and looked at them. "I am going to take Cid and Tifa, the rest of you guys go back up to Junon, if I need you I will call for you." Cid, Tifa and Cloud ran off. Beth and Vincent looked at each other.

"Why didn't he say that up there in JUNON???" Reno fumed.

"Hush Reno, they know us here, we can go get off our ass drunk." Tseng said, as the whole group got back onto the elevator.

Beth sat in the lobby of the hotel in Junon and sighed. She hadn't much to think about and nothing to shop for. Tseng, Rude and Reno had gone to the bar, Barret had gone to the Armory and Elena, Yuffie and Tifa had gone shopping. There was no telling where Kukarui and Nanaki was. Vincent wasn't anywhere to be see either. Cait Sith hadn't been around for a few hours either, leaving the sister of Sephiroth alone with her thoughts.

She must had fallen asleep because Vincent was waking her up. "Hey... come on... it's almost eight..." He said.

"Hmm... yeah..." She shook her head and sighed. She stood up and looked around. Everyone else must have been in their rooms.

"We are leaving in the Airship for Rocket Town tomorrow, Cloud called and said that he would meet us there for the Huge materia in the Rocket." Vincent followed her upstairs.

Beth woke up in the middle of the night with the PHS ringing. "Hello?" She said half asleep.

"Beth? Can you and Vincent come to this location? I have something that you two might like..."

"Cloud? It's two in the morning..."

"Yeah, Cid and Tifa are on their way back, so hurry up." He hung up.

It was almost three in the morning before Beth and Vincent found where their 'new' submarine was parked, they joined Cloud and he pointed to something.

"See that?"

Beth leaned down, "What is that?"

Cloud smiled, "It's an enterence to a cave... someone is inside."

"Shall we?" Vincent said, walking into the cave.

Beth followed shortly after him and stopped dead in her tracks, Vincent stopped as well. They both looked at the woman that was there.

Vincent walked closer, his voice a whisper, "Lucrecia..." he said.

She looked at him and then at Beth, "don't come any closer."

"M....mother???" Beth said, looking at Lucrecia.

Lucrecia looked at Beth and a soft smile appeared on her face, "So you are the daughter that Vincent rescued... the epitome of beauty."

Beth kneeled down as Lucrecia told of how Vincent had risked his life to save hers. Then she disappeared, leaving three things where she stood. 'Death Penalty,' 'Chaos,' and 'Panthera.'

Vincent absorbed his last limit break, and stored his weapon. Beth only had one weapon and readily absorbed her only limit break, a huge winged black panther- humanoid that was given to her by her father, Lucrecia had merely woken both Panthera and Chaos up.

"I am becoming less human..." Vincent spoke as he felt Chaos rise again within him.

"I have never been human..." Beth said as her eyes flashed bright blood red, Panthera burning inside of her.


	11. Cid Highwind

**Cid Highwind; The world's first Astronaut**

The team arrived in Rocket Town not ten hours later. Cid ran up towards his precious rocket and bowled over several SOLDIER guards to get to the cockpit of the rocket. Cloud and Barret followed Cid, telling the others to stay behind.

Beth watched as in five minutes, the rocket launched and took off into space. Tifa yelled for Cloud and turned to run into the Inn. Beth, the Turks and Vincent just stood and stared.

Cloud and the others returned in a few hours, and told the group that they had better hurry to Cosmo Canyon.

"Good," Nanaki said, "I have some things I would like to ask Grandfather..." He looked at Kukarui.

Soon, the whole allied group of Avalanche sat in Bugehagen's laboratory. Cloud wanted to discuss how to handle Sephiroth and Meteor, but Nanaki wanted to discuss other things.

Bugenhagen told Nanaki that he would answer his questions soon enough and told Cloud to store the Huge Materia in his machine, where it would be safe from harm.

"We must return to the Ancient City in order for the Key that Cloud found to have any use..." Bugenhagen told the group.

"Grandfather... I..."

"In due time, Nanaki..."

Soon Bugenhagen had shown the group the place in the City of the Ancients where he would use the key. He asked that three people come into the water sphere with him. Cloud, Beth and Nanaki did.

"Aeris..." Cloud said after they were gone for almost ten minutes.

"Huh?" Tifa said.

"Aeris prayed for Holy, but Sephiroth is holding it back..." Beth said.

"You're brother is killing the planet?" Reno said.

"Please, call him by his name, he is only my brother through birth and nothing else." Beth hissed.

"If Sephiroth isn't killed, the planet will die as well." Cloud said.

Beth grew uneasy and quiet.

On the way back to the Highwind, Cait Sith, quiet until now, spoke up, "Hey, Guys... the Junon Cannon has been found... it's in Midgar..."

"What is Shin-Ra doing with THAT cannon?" Tifa said, looking at the Turks.

"Hey, don't look at us, we just WORK there!" Elena said.

"They have attached it to the Mako reactors and are planning to use it on Sephiroth" Cait Sith said.

"We'd better hurry to Midgar and FAST!" Cid said, as the group ran onto the Highwind.

Just as the group started to get onto the Highwind, the earth began to rattle.

"A WEAPON!" Tifa cried, "It's gonna attack Midgar!"

"Come on Cid, show us you know how to drive this hunk of junk and get us to Midgar NOW!" Cloud yelled as Cid took off, throwing everyone to the back of the ship.

"It's NOT a HUNK OF JUNK!" Cid yelled.

Diamond WEAPON attacked the group just as they landed on the beach by Midgar.

"Beth! VINCENT! Ready to show us you're limit breaks?" Cloud said.

"Uh... looks as if we have to anyway!" Beth said, "Like it or NOT!"

The fight started with Vincent casting Mbarrier on the group. Cloud then quickly cast Haste while Beth cast Regen. Diamond weapon attacked after that, leaving Beth hurting.

"Don't worry about me, I'll heal myself... you just set up Barrier!" Beth yelled at Cloud, when she noticed he was reaching for a potion.

Vincent used Comet2 and Beth used Heal2 All.

Diamond attacked using a strong attack, knocking Beth back almost to Junon. She jumped up with a fire in her eyes.

"VINCENT! She has hit her limit break!" Cloud said, holding off on using Knights of the Round Table for a second.

"CLOUD!" Vincent yelled as Diamond hit him with Diamond Flash, almost killing him. "PAY ATTENTION!"

Cloud cast Knights of the Round Table, Vincent used Ultima on Diamond.

Beth let out a roar and transformed into Panthera, a huge winged panther humanoid. Vincent looked over for a moment and felt almost... jealous, all Hojo had given him was Chaos, who was about to come out and play himself.

Panthera let go with an attack called 'Dark Night,' an attack that caused Diamond to retaliate on Vincent, sending him into his limit break. Chaos.

Cloud knew that it was his job to heal the group and to make sure that he didn't die. He cast Regen again and watched for his own butt.

Chaos roared with might and hit the Diamond WEAPON with Chaos Saber. Cloud jumped to avoid being hit in retaliation and cast Haste on the group.

Panthera showed off her other Limit Break attack, called "Tsunami of Hatred" Diamond WEAPON got hit by a wave of crimson blood that caused severe damage.

Chaos used his Stan Slam on Diamond.

Shortly after the trio fought Diamond WEAPON, it shot at Midgar, but Midgar shot back. The Sister Ray's mako ray tore through WEAPON and towards the Crater. WEAPON had shot back, and it was heading towards the Shin-Ra building.

By the time they heard the crash, Beth, Vincent and Cloud were back on the Highwind.

"THE SHIN-RA BUILDING!!!" Elena cried.

Beth, Tseng, Rude, Reno and Vincent all ran over to the window of the ship to see that the president's office had been hit.

"RUFUS!" Beth cried, Tseng looked at her, then back at the building.

Nothing more was said, until Cait Sith said that there was nothing stopping them from entering the Crater now. So Cid took the group to the Crater.

"Let's go!" Cloud yelled as he was about to leave... but Cait Sith stopped him.

"Guys, I... I mean Reeve is having trouble stopping Hojo, who is going to shoot at the Crater again with some more Mako! There's nothing we can do to stop him!" Cait Sith said.

So the Highwind hurried back to Midgar. Cid was about to land.

"Joy... after all these years, I get to tell Hojo thank you..." Vincent said.

"If you think you aren't taking ME along to meet my father, Cloud, you got another thing coming!"

"Yes, you two will be chosen to fight with me. But There's no time to land Cid, fly over... everyone else, grab parachutes, we have to HURRY!"

Everyone grabbed a parachute and put it on. Elena looked pale by the time that Cloud and Tifa jumped over the side of the Airship.

"What's-the-matter Rookie? Forget your training?" Reno said, jumping over the side. Beth and Vincent, Barret and Cait Sith followed suit.

Tseng helped Elena and they soon were all in the air above Midgar..

"GERONIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reno yelled. Tseng, floating down with his own parachute beside him, gave a disapproving look.

As soon as they landed, they lost their parachutes, Cait Sith showed them where to go to reach Hojo.

"We must hurry, there is no time to loose!" Cait Sith said.

"Yeah, Reno... listen to your boyfriend..." Elena joked as the group ran along.

"I didn' kno' a stuffed toy coul' blush!" Barret said.

Cait Sith was blushing. "We aren't really dating... that's an ongoing joke in the Shin-Ra building..."

"Fuck off! Yer stil' blushin' ya stupid stuffed animal!" Cid yelled.

Soon, the group is standing on the sixty-fifth floor, where they met Scarlet.

"TURKS!" She cried, "Scoundrels! Two-Timers!"

"Yeah, so, get on with it you old, ugly bat!" Elena said.

"Oh! How dare you talk to me like that... I'll show you the destructive power of Proud Clod..."

"Proud Clod?" Cloud stood, almost laughing....

"She was never one for spelling..." Tseng said.

The Turks fought this one, Tseng, Elena, Rude and Reno. They thought it was customary.

The Turks fought well, but knew that the next fight was for Beth, Cloud and Vincent. Barret went ahead and got his 'Missing Score,' and Beth and Vincent prepared for the battle.

Beth drew her long sword, making Tseng a little jumpy.

"Don't worry, Tseng... this is meant for Hojo, not you..." Beth said, smiling. Vincent loaded his gun and Cloud thought...

"Nanaki..."

"Yeah?" Nanaki looked at Cloud.

"You fight this one, for Aeris..." Cloud handed him some materia and smiled. "She lives in all of our memories!"

So, Nanaki, Beth and Vincent went on to meet Hojo.

"HOJO! STOP!" Beth yelled at the man sitting at the work station, trying to work on the Sister Ray.

"And just WHO are you?" Hojo looked at the trio.

"You know damn well who I am!" Beth hissed, her sword out to her side.

"You look like my son, Sephiroth..." He said, "Who I am helping by giving Mako energy too!"

"Shut up you old bat!" Vincent hissed, "Take the punishment that your past experiments have waiting for you!"

At that, Hojo stood up and glared at the three creatures.

"I am your daughter, Hojo! Sephiroth's sister!" Beth yelled.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I killed her when she was an infant..."

"No... you didn't..." Vincent said. "I took her away."

Hojo's eyes grew wide and he looked at her, "No... no!"

The battle began. Beth set up Haste and Vincent used Knights of the Round on him. That almost knocked him out.

"Weakling father! Is that ALL you've got after all these years of tormenting those stronger than you???" Beth snarled.

Hojo just laughed, "I have Mako in my blood same as you, Daughter..." He laughed and transformed into Helletic Hojo.

"Ugh, I hope I don't look like THAT when I get older..." Beth said, weapon drawn.

Nanaki set up Regen and Vincent healed the group, leaving Beth free to slice the monster as much as she wanted.

"STILL WEAK!" Beth hissed as that figure of her father lay dying...

"I have one more thing up my sleeve..." He said, transforming into Life-Form Hojo.

It took Beth a Sephiroth-type jump attack to finish off her father, who transformed back into his old self before dying.

"You...are... my....my....daughter..." He said quietly as he died.

Beth lowered her head.

"Beth! We have to return to the Highwind!" Vincent said, and Beth followed after him.

Once on the Highwind, Cloud asked, "Now what?"


	12. One Week until the end of the world

**One Week until the world ends...**

"Meteor will hit in about a week..." Cait Sith said, "That gives us as much time as we need."

Cloud, who was sitting on a chair, spoke, "There is more materia out there that we haven't gotten yet..."

"And I have these Turtle pub flyers! We need to go to Wutai!" Yuffie cried.

Tseng made a face, "No we don't."

"What? Why? Mr. 'I got thrown out of my native land'?" Yuffie sneered.

In a flash, Yuffie was against the wall and Tseng had his hand around her neck, "Look kid, if you weren't who you were I'd kill you. I have to live with the daily disgrace of being thrown out of my native land, and I don't need you to remind me!"

Yuffie nodded, "Alright, alright... we don't HAVE to go to Wutai, I can go myself..."

"Guys... I think that there is another thing we need to do too..." Tifa said.

"What is that?" Cloud said.

"Ultimate Weapon.... THERE!" She pointed, "We are going to run into it!"

"CID TURN!!!!!" Cloud grabbed for the steering wheel, Cid tried to turn one way, Cloud tried to turn another and the group was forced to fight the monster.

"Cid, Tifa!" Cloud yelled, chasing out to fight. "You two are elected."

Beth smirked, "They way he treats Democracy is the same way Rufus did."

The Turks, and Vincent, and Cait Sith got that joke.

Cloud soon came back with his Ultimate weapon, Ultima Weapon.

Vincent and Barret looked at him as he twirled it around.

Nanaki spoke up, "Take Yuffie to Wutai, could you take me to meet Kukauri in Cosmo Canyon? Grandfather is in bad shape."

So the Highwind took off to drop everyone off at different spots. Cloud had told them that he would pick them up at midnight the next night...

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter... but it doesn't fit anywhere..._


	13. Yuffie's Day

**Yuffie's Day!**

_A/N: These next few chapters are going to follow the characters through their last day before they go to battle Sephiroth, first Yuffie, then the Turks, then Cait Sith/Reeve then Cloud and Tifa (What they REALLY did) Nanaki and Kukarui, (Bugenhagen's death) Barret and Marlene... Cid and then Beth and Vincent... Enjoy..._

The Highwind dropped her off at her hometown. She ran into her house and grabbed up the flyers that she had accumulated over the trip. She took them to the Pub, got her items then decided to spend the rest of the day training in the forest areas around her town.

Yuffie went to her house and took out a box under her bed. Inside the locked box, she had hid all of her favorite materia, all mastered. She took great care in selecting what different materia she put in her armor and her bracelet. She wanted to defeat Sephiroth as much as the others did.

"If I put in my X magic that I got from that 'nice' Turk Reno... then I put in a Heal and a... counter attack..."

"Don't forget this... Yufffie."

Yuffie looked up and saw her father, holding a small necklace. "It was your mothers, she wanted you to have this..."

Yuffie took the necklace that had a small ruby on the charm, "It's so pretty..."

"It's materia." her father said.

"What kind?" Yuffie looked excitedly at the necklace.

"It's...it's a Master Summon, you're mother had that for years..."

"Wow, thank you father... thank you!"

"Yuffie, I just want you to win this battle as much as everyone else does in Wutai. It's our lives at stake here..."

Yuffie looked at her father and smiled. "Thank you... Papa."

"You are quiet welcome, Lady Kisaragi..."

Yuffie looked up from her materia, "Father?"

"Yuffie, I am not going to live forever, and now is the time that you... that you... take over my place as the high Lady of Wutai. Your ninja training and your lady schooling has made you into quiet the lady."

Yuffie kneeled to her father, "I will do my best father... thank you for this honor."

Lord Godo looked at his only daughter, "You're mother would have been proud... and I am proud of you... so go and kick some Sephiroth BUTT!"

The rest of the day, Yuffie sat in the tea room of the pagoda and drank ceremonial teas. She would not let her father down... not on this, not now.

_A/N: I don't like Yuffie, so be glad I put her in this whole thing!_


	14. Turk's Day

**Turks Day!**

_Yes, I know that there are four Turks, and each does something different, but the same!_

Tseng looked at his subordinate Turks. "Shall we go to the bar?"

Reno spoke up, "Actually... I want to go pay some last 'respects' to the ex-president Rufus..."

Elena sighed, "We don't know if he is dead or not, Reno... please, be reasonable."

Tseng nodded, "Rude, you and Reno go to the Shin-Ra building... and we will meet you guys at the 'Keg Bar.'

Elena watched as her older Turk brothers walked off. Tseng grabbed her hand and smiled at her, "Elena..."

Elena turned her head and looked at Tseng, "Yes, Sir?"

"No need for formalities... Elena... because of you I am still alive."

"Tseng?"

"I am going to be fighting for you! We have to have something to fight for, and I am fighting for you..."

Tseng didn't give her a chance to respond, but grabbed her and kissed her.

Reno walked along the path he knew all too well... the path to Rufus' Shin-Ra building. There was debris and metal all over the ground in front of the building.

"Rude... do you think he is dead?"

Rude, who wasn't one for talking said quietly, "One can wish..."

Soon, both men were in front of the Presidents' door. Reno took a deep breath and walked into the room.

The windows were blown out and glass covered the floor. Reno's boots crunched the glass as he walked towards the cowering form. He leaned down and touched the strawberry blonde locks of hair. "Rude! He's alive! Bring the Cure3 materia!"

The blue eyes of the President looked up at the Turk. "Reno..." He whispered, grabbing his hand, "Forgive me..."

"Rufus, don't talk like that... please... don't talk like that..." Reno said softly.

Rufus held onto Reno's hand and whispered, "Please, tell me you...forgive me..."

Reno held his breath, Rude held the Materia over Rufus, "I forgive you... Rufus..."

Rufus died right then, his hand in Reno's. Reno held onto the man, "He was a good president, he just didn't know any better. His father was a horrible man."

Rude tried to save the dead president, but to no avail. Reno held onto the bleeding man and a single tear stained his checks. "I know what I am fighting for now Rude... I am fighting for Rufus' memory... and for my fellow Turks."

Rude picked up Reno and looked at him through the sunglasses he always wore. "I am fighting for you Reno... you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

The men hugged.

Elena unruffled her uniform, trying to make it less obvious that her and Tseng had just made love. Something that she always wanted to do...

The two sat in the bar where they were suppose to meet the other two.

Reno and Rude walked in and sat down. Tseng didn't say anything to them, and they proceeded to get very drunk, in the normal Turk manner.


	15. Reeve'sCait Sith's Day

**Reeve's Day**

Reeve knew that he was now the new President of the planet... he had learned from the previous two presidents what he should do and what he shouldn't do. President... Mr. President Daniel Reeve... he liked the sound of that...

Currently, Reeve sat in his apartment, but he couldn't think. He had to get out of Midgar, he had to think, he had to get some fresh air.

Soon, Reeve sat with his Cait Sith Moggle creature in the Costa Del Sol Presidential suite. He sipped a drink and sighed, then he grabbed up his little kitten named Cait Sith and petted the animal.

"I know what I am fighting for... the whole world...for the people I will be leading as President..."

The little kitten purred and nuzzled against his master and Reeve sighed. "I need a good hot bubble bath... or a walk on the beach...."

Reeve ran the hot water and sighed. He would have a hard fight ahead of him, trying to rebuild all that Rufus and his father had torn down and let fall to shreds. He would get to work as soon as the battle was won, and he would attempt to be the best president that he could be.

Daniel Reeve slipped into the hot bubbly water and let the tensions of the day out in a deep sigh. He thought about how much he had been through, and how much he will have to go through tomorrow, or at least, his Cait Sith moggle.

"This is the way to relax before a hard time in life." he said. "Because tomorrow will be hell."


	16. Tifa and Cloud's Day

**Chapter Sixteen: Cloud and Tifa's day! (In progress)**

Tifa had just wanted a single date with Cloud, nothing too big, just something to remember if she were to die, and she feared that Sephiroth would take them all...

Cloud told her that they would sit out and watch the sunset then talk, whatever she wanted to do.

Tifa had wore her dress that she bought in Kalm town with Aerith the night they went shopping. She had something to tell Cloud, and she was afraid of what he would say.

Cloud had set up the tent and started a nice warm crackling fire.

Tifa sat down on a log next to Cloud. She started to say something... but nothing came out.

Cloud sat next to her, wanting to say something, anything to her. "Tifa... a beautiful fire, isn't it?"

"Hmm..."

"And a wonderful sunset."

"Hmm..." Tifa watched as the sun sank into the clouds. She had to tell him or she would loose this chance forever.

Cloud's eyes were closed.

"Cloud..." Tifa began.

Those orbs of blue opened and looked at her, "Yes Tifa?"

"Cloud, I still can't get over Aerith's death... I... I cared for her."

Cloud nodded, "Yes, as did we all..."

Tifa laid her head on the ex-SOLIDER's shoulder and sighed, "I loved her Cloud."

Cloud was taken aback. But Tifa continued.

"I love you too... more now than before I don't care who you are... I just need you as you." She lifted her head up and kissed him, softly, in the moonlight.

_(Sorry I haven't be updating, but no reviews, no updates. That is my promise, besides, I have so many other stories going on that it's hard to keep them up. And only four chapters until the very end..._

_Vincent: What happens then anyway?_

_Beth: You'll have to wait like the rest of the people)_


	17. Kukarui and Nanaki's day

**_Nanaki and Kukarui, (Bugenhagen's death) _**

_(Now it is time for Kukarui and Nanaki's day, and they go to visit the very ill Bugenhagen, and learn more about Kukarui's past)_

Cid had dropped off Kukarui and Nananki at Cosmo Canyon, so they could be with his grandfather, Bugenhagen, in his time of need.

Nanaki rushed to be by his dying grandfather's side.

"Nanaki..." Bugenhagen touched the creature's head gently.

"Grandfather..." Nanaki said.

"Yes, Nanaki, I wouldn't die without explaining about Kukarui..." Bugenhagen said. Kukarui sat by his side.

"When your father, Seto went off to fight for our town, there was another couple here in the canyon. The father left to help you, but he never made it to your father's side. Your mother and Kukarui's mother were left here, and when we were attacked, they told me to take both of you and hide. I hide, and when I returned from hiding, I realized that you two were the last of your kind."

Nanaki laid his head on Bugenhagen's chest softly.

"And when I thought of raising you both, I couldn't bear to think of the thought of you two being raised almost as family, not as mates as I knew you were destined to become. So in the dark of night, I took Kukarui to Mideel, and left her with a good family, knowing that I would tell you of her when you were old enough..." He began to cough.

"Grandfather, I understand... do not... speak anymore." Nanaki said.

"Yes, if it weren't for you... we would have been raised as family... and we would have been the end of our spieces..." Kukarui said.

Bugenhagen coughed again, and Nanaki knew his time was short before he became one with the planet again.

"Grandfather... you did it, you saved the speices... Kukarui will have kits soon..." Nanaki said softly.

Bugenhagen smiled and placed his hand on Nanaki's shoulder, "I am glad... treat them well..."

Nanaki felt his grandfather's grasp loosen, and his hand fell to his side. Bugenhagen was dead.

"I love you Grandfather." Nanaki said, tears in his eyes.

The couple sat by the Cosmo flame, talking.

"Kukarui, I want you to stay here, and be safe with our kits..." Nanaki said.

Kukarui hissed and shook her head, "I want to be there for my sister, Beth... and I want to be there with you..." She rubbed her head under his head. "I don't want to be here while you put your life on the line..."

Nanaki smiled, "I know what I am fighting for... Kukarui."

"What is that?"

"I am fighting for you, and for our kits, and for my Grandfather's memory..."

_Okay, I fibbed, I fibbed, I've been busily updating all day on most of my stories that are still under construction, and adding new stories (If you are of age, check out my adult fan fiction site.)_


End file.
